Un desastre de boda
by Ero-gomen
Summary: Re: Actualización y corrección de errores del 08/03/2017. Hisoka e Illumi tienen una relación nocturna de amantes. Pero Illumi es comprometido con una mujer que para su sorpresa comparten muchas cosas en común. /lo único que quieren es que Illumi sea feliz/ ¿conseguirá Illumi su felicidad? pasen y lean. ONE-SHOT


Reto de san Valentín **Una boda para todos** foro **Mar de joyas escondidas**

Título: **Un desastre de boda**

-uhmmm…- suspiraba con felicidad

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta colocándose de lado y apoyando su cabeza en su mano

-me gusta estar así, me es placentero- sonríe de esa forma que pone la piel de gallina a cualquiera, excepto a él

-todo te parece placentero- contestó volviendo a acostarse para seguir viendo las estrellas- tienes un serio problema, o de ti me lo haría ver

-¿si?- se sienta de golpe llevándose con sigo un par de hojitas en el cabello- ¿tiene mala pinta lo mio no?- sonríe juguetona mente mientras se acerca como un león hacia su presa

-me temo que si…- su expresión era indescifrable- lo mejor es que no pases- le mira fríamente- ya sabes como es mi familia

-estamos lejos de nuestras mansiones, ¿crees que se den cuenta?- sus ojos dorados miraban con hambre al moreno

-si te invito supongo que no…- también se sienta y se acerca a la verja- pero no te quiero invitar-dice con una sonrisa inexpresiva

La tristeza se dibujó en el rostro del oji dorado -illumi eres malo- se coloca de pie y sin pensarlo, salta la verja como llevaba haciéndolo los último años, con rapidez se montó encima del moreno acorralándolo entre el suelo y su cuerpo- ¿cuando me vas a presentar oficialmente a tu familia?- el silencio contestó esa pregunta. La mano de illumi se alzó delicadamente hacia el cabello pelirrojo de su acompañante y con elegancia librero las hojitas que estaban- eres inquietante.

-y tu… ¿cuantas multas más quieres por allanamiento?- pregunta serio, ni siquiera le molestaba tener al joven tan cerca

-las que sean necesarias- que hasta la fecha llevaban 100- no comprendo, ¿por qué lo haces? si sabes perfectamente que lo seguiré haciendo hasta que aceptes que yo te hago sentir cosas

-¿cosas?...- sus ojos negros le miraban con un vacío absoluto- no me haces sentir "cosas" hisoka- contesta seguro

-tu cuerpo parece que no piensa lo mismo- susurro acercándose para repartir besos por su cuello- tu piel reacciona a mis caricias- besa su oreja- eso...mas las noches que lo hacemos… eres increíble- pasa su lengua por la boca de illumi para delinear sensualmente - solo pensarlo me pongo caliente

\- a ti todo te pone caliente- contesta abrazando la cintura de hisoka con sus piernas, desde hace algunos meses se había dejado de resistir a las caricias que el pelirrojo quería hacerle

-¿celoso?- desciende lentamente hacia su rostro

-en tus sueños- y se besan, primero con hambre queriendo ambos dominar sobre el otro para luego bajar el nivel y finalizando un beso perfecto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Como se habían conocido?

PASADO (4 años antes)

Los Zoldyck; una famosa familia de la sociedad, albergan tierras de grandes hectáreas y siempre han sido los primeros en economía y sociedad.

Hace un tiempo, se corrió la noticia de que habían muerto los Taffy, una poderosa familia que tenía hectáreas muy importantes, y para la comodidad de los Zoldyck aquellas tierras estaban junto a las suyas. Con ganas de expandir su imperio empezaron a hacer trámites para obtenerlas pero, habían llegado tarde. Esas tierras estaban prometidas a las segunda generación de los Taffy.

Los Morow, las habían heredado.

Nada pudo evitar ese suceso, ni siquiera la poderosa cantidad de dinero que había ofrecido los Zoldyck.

La familia zoldyck estaba compuestos de varios integrantes importantes y reconocidos.

El hijo mayor Illumi Zoldyck , era un joven de 20 años y prácticamente inexpresivo, no le importaba nada a ojos de los demás. Había logrado hacer ganar a la familia mucho dinero pues su inteligencia era inigualable y su fidelidad hacia ellos era impecable y siempre había sobrepasado las expectativas. Por lo que considero que no había necesidad de nada más.

Illumi tenía un secreto; Casi todas las noches, tomaba su caballo blanco y se iba hasta los confines de sus tierras, se demoraba 1 hora a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaba podía disfrutar de la soledad, la naturaleza y de las estrellas para el solo.

Pero aquella noche su padre le había hecho un pequeño "llamado de atención" por no haber podido comprar las tierras que habían quedado libres tras la muerte de los Taffy. El estrés de haber perdido tan importantes hectáreas lograron sacarlo más rápido de casa que de costumbre. Cuando llegó, con lentitud empezó a cabalgar hacia el río para darle agua al caballo y ¿por qué no? darse un baño y nadar un rato. Pero aquella noche, para su desgracia no fue así.

Hisoka Morow, la cabeza de la familia Morow; no conocerlo sería sería ser un ignorante. estaba en el río de sus tierras.

-¿Quien te ha dado permiso de estar aquí?-pero hisoka no contestó, simplemente se sacó la ropa quedando completamente desnudo y se lanzo al rio. Illumi alzó una ceja y sentenció -Te denunciare por allanamiento - era la primera vez que una persona le ignoraba pues siempre estuvo acostumbrado a decir algo y que se hiciera en el acto. Así que se quitó la ropa quedando también desnudo y se lanzó al río dispuesto a sacar a ese hombre, podría avisarle a la familia pero para eso ya habrá pasado una hora de viaje, era más rápido sacarlo él mismo.

Nado hacia el fondo del río alcanzandolo, lo tomó del codo y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie, pero hisoka se removió y se liberó de su agarre. Entonces una fuerte lucha entre ambos comenzó, Illumi para sacarlo de sus tierras y él para seguir nadando en aquel lugar. Cuando ya había pasado un buen rato con el forcejeo, ambos se quedaron mirándose directo a los ojos y flotando en la superficie -uhmmmm…- gimió hisoka sonriendo de una forma perversa pues se estaba excitando de solo verse en esa situación- si quieres que salga de estas tierras, ven a por mi- dice nadando alrededor de illumi

-eso es lo que estoy haciendo- y aprovechando una abertura, lo tomó del codo y aplicó una llave

-Ahhhh…- gimió retorciéndose- apriétame más…- sonreía encantado

-Eres un enfermo- y sin detenerse, empezó a caminar hacia la verja

-Espera, ¿y mi ropa?- illumi le lanzó una mirada ultratumba

-¿me incumbe en algo tu ropa?- pregunta mirándolo fríamente

-ummm creo que si, tu también estás desnudo y aparte erecto- contesta alzando los hombros- no es por rechazar tu generosa oferta pero, no soy gay... así que…¡AUCH!- sonríe con diversión al sentir el agarre con más fuerza

-Deja tus bromas de lado- se mira la entrepierna y para su asombro, si estaba como un palo (uhmm que raro) piensa volviendo a observar a su vecino, él estaba fresco como una lechuga, sin erección ni nada- bueno, que se le va a hacer- alza los hombros ignorando ese detalle.

-no sabia que el hijo mayor de la familia zoldyck fuese homosexual- illumi alza una ceja y responde

-que pensara la señorita Machi al enterarse de que su novio estaba revolcándose con un homosexual a las- mira el cielo y la luna- 2 de la mañana en unas tierras ajenas y… sobre todo- sonríe sin expresión alguna- volviendo a casa completamente desnudo.

La insolencia de sus palabras fueron atractivas, tanto que hisoka término cautivado esa noche

-¿sabes lo que duele montar a caballo desnudo?

-no puedo imaginarmelo- se da la vuelta y empieza a irse- pero tampoco me importa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de aquel primer encuentro, Habían pasado muchas cosas. Durante 4 años se fueron conociendo y no hace menos de 1 año empezaron a ser amantes nocturnos.

Muchas veces illumi recordaba cómo había sido. Hisoka aquella noche había llevado consigo unas mantas y cuando el moreno llegó a la verja, se lo encontró de su lado esperándolo sentado sobre esas mantas para que el césped no les fastidiara. ¿Como lo había convencido? por fin él había terminado oficialmente su relación con la señorita machi. Pues indirectamente illumi le había hecho entender que no lo dejaría tocar si seguía con esa mujer, y desde entonces tienen intimidad.

PRESENTE

Illumi había aprendido algo muy importante de sí mismo; era gay - que novedad…- susurra llegando al establo y dejando su caballo.

Después de haber vuelto a sacar a hisoka de sus tierra por millonésima vez, claro no sin antes haber tenido un poco de intimidad, se despidieron y emprendió el viaje hacia su hogar.

Sacó la silla y el freno del animal, puso comida y agua en su recipiente y se adentro hacia la mansión. Con agilidad abrió la puerta trasera de la casa que conectaba directamente con la cocina, y se encontró a su pequeño hermano

-¿Illumi?-

-¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?- los ojos azules se posaron en él

-tenía sed, ¿y tu?- toma agua sin apartar la vista del moreno

-no te incumbe- ambos se miran, pero como siempre la fuerza psicológica de illumi era mayor que la de su pequeño hermano

-oye- afloja la mirada el pequeño peliblanco- he conocido a tu novia hoy…

-¿?-no entendía lo que estaba diciendo- explícate killua

-nuestros padres, o bueno más mamá que papá, han estado conociendo mujeres para desposarte - era la primera vez en su vida que en su rostro se mostraba un sentimiento, asombro.

-estas mintiendo, nuestros padres no harían una cosa así- ahora su estado de psicosis era más pesado que de costumbre

-no miento, pregúntale a alluka- dice señalando a su hermana con el dedo mientras terminaba de tomar su vaso de agua

-es verdad, es una rubia muy linda- contesta también bebiendo- se llama Rose- dice terminando su agua- pobre vecino, le partirás el corazón- finaliza sonríendo con ternura

Un tic se pone en la ceja de Illumi, sus pequeños hermanos lograban hacerlo desesperar, killua por ser tan querido por todos, incluso por el mismo y su hermana Alluka, por ser medio bruja. Siempre se enteraba de todos los secretos de su familia y nadie sabía cómo lo hacía, Pero estaba seguro que killua era el único que lo sabía.

-váyanse a dormir o llamaré a la nana Tsubone- palabras sabias que hicieron que ambos desaparecieran de la cocina.

Con cansancio, también subió a su habitación, se puso el pijama y trato de dormir, pero no pudo. las palabras de sus pequeños hermanos lograron dejarle un pequeño trauma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente todos los integrantes de la familia zoldyck estaban reunidos en la mesa desayunando, pero para esta ocasión había un puesto de más preparado- hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial- dice kikyo - querido illumi, esto te incumbe mucho a ti- una sonrisa de emoción cruzaba por su cara tratando de animar a su hijo

-yu juu- contesta secamente mordiendo un pedazo de pan

-tan emotivo como siempre- justo en ese momento aparece Gotoh y se acercó para susurrarle al oído- oh.. hágala pasar por favor

El sonido de unos tacones retumbaban por el pasillo, cuando entró todos se quedaron mirándola, era hermosa y no se podía negar- Rose querida, acércate- dice kikyo y ella camina hacia ellos sonriendo con una falsedad más fuerte que illumi.

-un placer- saludó secamente, cuando el moreno la miro a los ojos fue como verse a un espejo

\- ¿a que es perfecta?- dice su madre observando como hijo mayor no le quitaba la mirada de encima- querida toma asiento.

Y un pacífico desayuno se vivió en la familia zoldyck- Illumi, el trabajo que tienes hoy es atender a la señorita Rose- sentenció Silva, su padre.

El sonido de los cubiertos de rose sonó- discúlpenme un momento, ¿pueden indicarme donde queda el baño?

-si querida, déjeme yo la guío- dice tsubone, en silencio esperaron a que ella saliera de la mesa y se fuera al baño

-¿qué es esto padres?- illumi miraba con seriedad a ambos- ella parece que está aquí en contra de su voluntad

-¿eso parece?- contestó kikyo haciéndose la desentendida- quizás es porque no te has dignado a preguntarle nada

-ella no ha querido hablar

-es normal querido, es la primera vez que viene aquí- al decir esto, los ojos de illumi se pusieron encima de sus pequeños hermanos. Alluka alzó su mano saludándolo- habla con ella y trata de conocerla, a lo mejor te guste ya que ambos son tan fríos. quizás tengan cosas en común

-hmp…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos. Rose prácticamente se sentó en una banca del jardín, sacó dos libros y se puso a leer. Illumi alzó los hombros restándole importancia, tomó el otro libro que había dejado la rubia a su lado y se puso a leer. Para su asombro era uno de sus preferidos.

-buena elección- dijo pero ella no le contesto. Así pasaron las primeras 2 horas, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo y rose volvió a guardar sus libros

-¿que edad tienes?- pregunta por primera vez la rubia mirándolo a los ojos, y es que a pesar de que sus ojos eran verde limón, no podía evitar compararlos con los suyos

-¿24 y tu?

-22- y otro silencio de 30 minutos, silencio que era cómodo y pacífico- ¿te gusta el silencio?- era la pregunta más rara que le habían hecho en toda su vida

-me encanta- asegura illumi inexpresivo

-a mi tambien- dice de la misma forma, eran un perfecto espejo

otros 30 minutos en silencio escuchando los pájaros- ¿quieres que te muestre nuestras tierras? aquí no se escucha bien la naturaleza por la algarabía que hacen mi hermanos- justo en ese momento sale disparado por la ventana un ordenador

-A MI NADIE ME JODE PEDAZO DE CHATARRA- grita milluki desde la ventana

-no sería mala idea- contesta colocándose de pie. Ella llevaba un vestido lila largo y destapado por la espalda, por lo que se podía apreciar su piel trigueña con unas delicadas y sexys pecas.

Rose pudo manejar perfectamente el caballo con sus tacones y todo, cuando llegaron a la frontera observaron la verja- esas son las tierras de los hermanos morow- dice bajando del caballo y caminando hacia la verja para apoyárse en la madera- he escuchado que son ricas en petróleo y piedras preciosas

-tienen muy buena cosecha- illumi también se apoya en la verja

-¿los conoces?

-como para no hacerlo

\- ¿a los 3?- la atención del moreno se posa en ella- veo que no

-siempre he pensado que eran 2, en la fiesta de bienvenida sólo vi a joven hisoka y a la joven Martes

-ellos no les gusta hablar de su familia, aparecen cuando uno menos lo espera

-eso lo se, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al enterarnos que los taffy tenían más familia. Nunca se dejaban ver de nadie- ambos volvieron a montar en sus caballo y empezaron a cabalgar lentamente a lo largo de toda la verja.

-los hermanos morow están compuestos por 3, hasta donde yo se

-pues ya sabes mas que yo- la situación era increíble, prácticamente estaban hablando de sus vecinos

-bien, a hisoka y martes ya los conoces, pero te falta conocer a angry morow- illumi alza una ceja al escuchar el nombre

-parece que la conoces- ambos se miran y por primera vez pudo observar en sus ojos ojos limón un rayo de tristeza fugaz

-estuve estudiando con ella, es pesada, entrometida y una vulgar- dice acomodando su cabello elegantemente- le falta clase y modales

\- la conoces muy bien- illumi la mira con sospecha. Pero la conversación terminó ahí.

Ambos se parecían más de lo que sospechaba e illumi estaba seguro que si fuera mujer, seria exactamente como rose - nuestros padres quieren desposarnos el uno con el otro- dice rose un poco molesta- y ni siquiera se han detenido a preguntarme si yo realmente quiero esto- los ojos verdes se posaron encima de él inexpresivos y vacíos.

-he de entender que no quieres esto- dice illumi- ya somos dos, no comprendo qué están pensando mis padres con esta unión, o mejor dicho mi madre que es más mandona que nadie.

-la señorita kikyo es una mujer de armas tomar

-y que lo digas…

o-o-o-o-o-o

El día acabó y para su asombro terminó llevándose bien con rose, su madre tenía la razón, porque incluso cuando no comprendía su repentina decisión, ella siempre tenía razón- madres…- dice sacándose la ropa y entrando a la ducha, rose terminó siendo un perfecto clon de él, tanto que daba miedo- es inquietante - al describirla a ella con esa palabra no puedo evitar pensar en hisoka.

Con rapidez se dio una ducha, salió disparado hacia su armario y busco su ropa de deporte, salto por la ventada con agilidad y corriendo hacia los establos. Como su caballo ya había hecho el viaje de ida y vuelta hacia los límites, tomó el caballo café de su hermano milluki que igual no lo usaba y emprendió el viaje.

Al llegar, amarró al caballo y sin pensarlo pasó la verja. empezó a caminar hacia donde se supone que debería de aparecer hisoka y después de estar unos quince minutos caminando tierras adentro lo vio cabalgando a una velocidad media.

-¿Illumi?- frena viéndolo con extrañeza, era la primera vez que el pasaba su límite y entraba a sus tierras- ¿que haces en mis tierras?- pero el moreno no contesto, hisoka alzó una ceja y sonrió divertido- te denunciare por allanamiento

El moreno le importo muy poco sus palabras, solo sintió un deja vu del día que se conocieron. De cualquier forma no dijo nada, solo camino hacia hisoka y jalandolo del brazo lo bajó del caballo - oye… estas actuando muy raro…- y no mentía, el moreno le miraba de una forma que le provocaba escalofríos- ¿estas bien?

-cállate- dijo. Se alejaron un poco del caballo y sin que el pelirrojo se lo esperara fue lanzando al suelo y acorralado

-uhhmm…- gimió al sentir los labios del moreno demandando los suyos con fiereza.

En la siguiente hora una fuerte oleada de orgasmos invadió el claro, Illumi no estaba pensando en nada más que no fuera ese momento con hisoka. Se dejaba llevar más que nunca, más intenso, más fuerte, más duro y suave.

-eres increíble…- susurró el pelirrojo abrazando con fuerza al moreno mientras absorbía los temblores de su clímax.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, illumi lo miro a los ojos y dijo- me voy a casar… - su inexpresivo rostro para tales palabras hicieron que hisoka se le quedará una cara patética

-¿quien es la desafortunada?- contestó casi por auto reflejo, sale del cuerpo del moreno y se pone sus pantalones para acostarse de nuevo sobre el césped

-Rose de oro- dice haciendo lo mismo que su compañero

-oh, jaja

-¿la conoces?- hisoka alza una ceja y sonríe divertido

-he tenido roces con esa mujer, su forma de ser me recuerda a alguien pero…- se pone una mano en la barbilla- ni idea.

-a mi me cae bien

-y no me imagino por que…- dice "pensando" - en fin, ¿para cuando es la boda?

\- aún no lo se

-y eso ¿como nos pone a nosotros?- illumi le mira inexpresivo

-a qué te refieres con "nosotros"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

-nuestra relación nocturna de amantes, por supuesto- una sonrisa falsa adorna las facciones de illumi

-¿quieres que eso termine? digo a mi no me importaría- las facciones de hisoka se afilaron pero aun así no perdió su sonrisa, Sacó el teléfono de sus pantalones y dijo

-tengo que irme- se pone de pie y para acabarse de vestir colocándose los zapatos y la camisa

-¿donde?- imita los movimientos del pelirrojo

-saldré de viaje por una temporada

-¿cuando vuelves?- pero no obtuvo respuesta- oh… entiendo- dijo sintiendo una extraña sensación en sus entrañas

-no lo se, tengo que encontrarme con mi hermana y ver que sucede- se acomoda bien la ropa y camina hacia su caballo

-oh… buena suerte- las mandíbulas de hisoka se apretaron sonriendo de nuevo

-felicidades por la boda- y se monta en su caballo

-gracias.

Y hisoka se fue, por un momento el moreno se sintió raro- ohh…- con delicadeza acerca su mano a su rostro y limpia la humedad- ¿va a llover?...- mira el cielo pero estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban con delicadeza sobre él- qué raro…- y se limpia las mejillas- bueno hora de volver a casa.

Al día siguiente la multa de allanamiento le llegó a illumi- oh… qué divertido- dice serio viendo el papel. Sintió de nuevo esa sensación extraña pero en ese momento llegó rose y ambos empezaron a hablar.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Los siguientes meses pasaron, illumi y rose se hicieron amigos y ya que ambos iban a ser pareja que menos que esforzarse y conocerse mutuamente, y cómo ambos se parecían casi en todo resultó bastante fácil.

Las diferencias eran muy normales; las típicas como picante /simple, vainilla/chocolate, verde oscuro/verde claro, etc…

El día de la fecha de la boda se dio, las invitaciones fueron hechas y enviadas a las familias importantes y unos cuantos delicadamente bien seleccionados.

o-o-o-o-o-o

En la residencia Morow llegó la invitación, hisoka la leyó y sonrió como siempre lo hacía

-amo, ha llegado su hermana

-hazla pasar- una despampanante pelirroja de cabello rizado y alborotado, ojos azules y piel blanca, vestida con botas negras de tacón y un puti vestido negro, se adentro a la oficina principal.

-hermano querido…- la sonrisa marca de la familia

-angry, cómo puedo solicitar tu presencia lo más urgente posible, y ¿te apareces 2 meses después?- estaba realmente enfadado, aunque no se le notara

-estaba haciendo cosas- responde mirándose las uñas como si la cosa no fuera con ella

-hmp, lee esto- dice entregando la invitación, las facciones de la pelirroja se sobresaltaron de inmediato

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- grita poniéndose de pie y pateando la silla- ¿CON QUE POR ESTE IMBÉCIL ME DEJO? ¡SERÁ PUTA!

wooow-¿hermana?- aparece de la nada martes. Una hermosa pelirroja de cabellos lisos, ojos azules y un poco más joven que angry

-martes querida- sonríe tiernamente acercándose para abrazarla, cuando terminó el saludo se separó de ella y miró a hisoka

-HERMANO MIO, PUDISTE DECIR QUE NECESITABAS MI PRESENCIA MÁS URGENTE

-TE HAS METIDO EN EL CULO DEL MUNDO, ¡EXACTAMENTE ESO SOLICITE!- contesta también alterado

\- ¡PUES NO TE CREO! ¡PARA ESTA FECHA FALTAN 5 DÍAS!- grita histérica saliendo de la oficina- LEONARD FACILITAME UN TELEFONO

-si ama

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Illumi y rose estaban en medio de un picnic en las afueras, no tan lejos de la mansión. Tomaban una taza de té, él de limón y ella de naranja "pequeña diferencia" cuando el móvil de la rubia suena- oh… numero desconocido- dice viendo la pantalla, aquel número no lo tenia agregado- no contestare

-haces bien, yo tampoco contestó a los números desconocidos- ambos sonrieron- oh, otra cosa que tenemos en común- dice sacando un libro que habían comprando y allí apuntaban sus diferencia y similitudes.

pero el teléfono insistía, e insistía...

-uff lo apagaré- dice dispuesta a hacerlo, pero illumi sostiene su mano y niega

-debe ser urgente, contesta rose- grave error

-¿hola?- por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocen, la expresión de rose cambio a una completamente nueva- ¿que quieres?- las lágrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos verdes- espera un momento- y mira a illumi- dame un minuto- se pone de pie y camina hacia el árbol que estaba cerca.

Él moreno la miró con seriedad. Si agudizaba su oído podía escuchar la conversación

-no tienes porqué llamarme, lo nuestro se acabo, estoy prometida y me voy a casar dentro de 5 días- su voz sonaba inexpresiva, pero en su rostro se marcaba el dolor y sus ojos soltaban lagrimas sin parar- no es mi problema- illumi tomo un poco de té tratando de entender quién era o quien hablaba con su prometida- si, sabes que si. No pienses que puedes mandar sobre mi, nunca tuvimos nada más que eso, sabias que yo era una mujer que trabaja para su familia. Así que por favor, déjame y no me llames mas- y cuelga.

Camina de nuevo hacia illumi y se sienta- ¿todo bien?

-si…- dice un poco ida- oh…- se toca la mejilla y mira automáticamente al cielo- que raro no esta lloviendo- pero sus ojos seguían llorando -yo…- y mira a illumi -yo…

El moreno entendió de inmediato. Se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado e hizo algo que nunca había hecho por nadie más que por killua. Abrazo a rose y ella se puso a llorar con amargura -no puedo controlarme- dice tratando de pelear con su estado -no… puedo…- pero seguía llorando a sollozos

-Rose...- ambos se funden en un abrazo.

-¿por que?… ¿por que me tuvo que llamar ahorra? después de tanto tiempo…- decía sin poder controlarse.

Ellos, se habían hecho grandes amigos. Illumi sabía que si ella lloraba, debía ser algo muy doloroso que no había podido superar y lo entendía porque despues de todo, Rose no deja de ser una mujer.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días pasaron , illumi trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Rose para así no acordarse de hisoka, y Rose hacía lo mismo.

Así pues llegó la noche antes de la boda, se supone que los novios no podían verse pues ambos tendrán su respectiva despedida de solteros.

-es una locura illumi- dice rose montándose en el coche

-Nuestros padres ya nos han jodido bastante, creo que no se sentirán mal- y arranca.

Aquella noche, ambos llegaron a un hotel, sacaron las maletas y empezaron a arreglarse- nos vamos de juerga

-¿estas consciente que dentro de 15 horas nos casamos no?- ambos se miraron y al mismo tiempo alzaron los hombros en señal de no importar- llegaremos a tiempo

-claro- ¿que podía salir mal? estaban a casi 5 horas de la mansión zoldyck que era donde se iba a hacer la ceremonia.

Ambos empezaron a vestirse.

Rose terminó poniéndose una mini falda blanca y un top rojo con encaje brillante, unos tacones rojos, maquillaje oscuro alrededor de los ojos con un labial rojo pasión. y una hermosa y delicada cadenilla de oro en su cintura.

Illumi, unos tacones negros, pantalones negros apretados y camisa verde sin mangas apretada a su cuerpo mostrando sus perfectos brazos, el cabello hacia atrás y ojos delineados de negro.

-perfectos- dijeron ambos

Aquella noche, no había límites.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Al entrar a la discoteca todo el mundo se centró en ellos, las luces de neones y láser brillaban en el lugar, la música a tope y el ambiente cargado. Justo lo que ambos necesitaban.

Empezaron a tomar licor como procesos, reían y bailaban e intimidaba a quien coqueteaba con ellos -es nuestra despedida de soltero, lárgate- contestó rose mirando inexpresiva a aquel hombre, que se fue resignado

-eso ha estado de categoría- dice completamente ebrio illumi

-lo se- contesto ebria ella.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que 3 pares de ojos les estaban vigilando prácticamente desde que abandonaron la mansión zoldyck

-¿como se supone que los separamos? míralos se ven felices- dice angry apoyándose en el fierro del segundo piso

-no te engañes, ambos son amigos. Illumi es homosexual y ella también

wooow-yo creo que lo mejor hermanos míos, es que se acerquen y hablen con ellos- dice martes bebiendo de su copa- ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA POR AQUÍ!- gritó empezando a llamar la atención de los novios

-¡NO!- dijo angry pero era demasiado tarde, ambos habían sido descubiertos- muchas gracias hermanita… ¿ale? ¿que se hizo martes?- dice buscando por todas partes a la pequeña pelirroja que los había metido en esa situación.

-ven bajemos- dice divertido hisoka empezando a bajar las escaleras.

Rose, por auto reflejo se acercó a illumi y lo abrazo. Él también se abrazó a ella con fuerza- ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunta la rubia a los hermanos

-nada en especial, solo pasábamos ¿qué coincidencia no?- sonríe hisoka de esa forma tan perturbadora.

El corazón de illumi se disparó a toda velocidad, rose se dio cuenta pues estaba abrazada muy cerca de él y su inteligencia hizo que atara cabos

-¡omg!- dice saltando de las piernas del moreno- ¡no puedo creerlo!- por primera vez estaba sorprendida, nunca se imaginó una situación similar. Como imagino su prometido no tenia habla en ese momento pero como era tan inexpresivo pudo pasar desapercibido- cariño ven un momento- lo jalo del brazo y lo sacó de esa situación.

-están ebrios…- dijo angry, conocía perfectamente bien a esa mujer como para conocer su estado de ebriedad- ven sigamoslos

Ambos pelirrojos salieron también de la discoteca escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo los novios

-¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto molesta rose al moreno, nunca se había imaginado que la situación entre ambos era tan igualada

-el que- se hace el despistado

-que estabas enamorado de hisoka morow, ¿que mas si no?- illumi miró con sorpresa. Aquello había sido muy directo y certero

-¿lo estoy verdad?- pregunta confundido, quizás su estado de ebriedad podía hacerle ver cosas desde otro punto de vista

-si- aseguro la rubia- mas enamorado... imposible.

-al igual que tu de su hermana…- ahora era ella quien mordía sus labios

-si…- asegura de nuevo- ¡SI!, ¡POR KAMISAMA QUE SI!- empezó a gritar, luego ambos se miraron y llegó como un golpe.

la risa

Sin poder evitarlo se empezaron a reír como locos maniáticos, no podían creer que se parecieran tanto.

-estoy alucinando illumi- dice entre risas la rubia

-lo imagino- contestó el moreno sosteniéndose de la pared sin parar de reír. Haber aceptado sus sentimientos le ha quitado un gran peso de encima, al parecer a rose también.

Hisoka y angry estaban sorprendidos, nunca imaginaron una situación tan irreal

wooow-El pedo que llevan encima les está haciendo sincerarse con ellos mismos, pero solo así han podido ver la verdad-dice martes como siempre apareciendo de la nada

-no puedo creerlo- susurró hisoka sonriendo como bobo

-ya… yo tampoco- contesta con la misma cara de boba angry

Ambos se sintieron en peligro cuando rose y illumi les miraron. Como la luz les hacía contra parecía que tenían el rostro negro y solo se le veían los ojos, el viento sopló y sus largos cabellos se alzaron.

Lo siguiente fue casi de improvisto, ambos tomaron a sus respectivas parejas y volvieron a entrar.

-ahora sí se prendió la fiesta- gritó rose alborotada subiendo al escenario con angry, sin vergüenza toma el micrófono y empieza a hablar -damas y caballeros, quiero decir una cosa, mañana me voy a casar y estoy pedo- automáticamente todos empezaron a reír- quiero que sepan que... que esta noche es para descontrolarse- era muy cómica la situación, prácticamente rose decía esto en un estado inexpresivo.

Hisoka, invirtió los papeles y tomó al moreno de la mano para volver a salir con illumi de la disco, cuando ya estaban fuera mira divertido a el moreno-¿estás bien?- preguntó acercándose

-no- le mira un poco enojado- has desaparecido todo este tiempo, no estoy bien- dice serio- no tienes ni idea las ganas que tenía de que me hicieras todo eso que me haces cuando estamos solos- sus ojos ahora no le miraban vacíos- no he parado de masturbar mi cuerpo pensando en ti

-el que dijo que no le importaba nada conmigo ha sido tu- le recordó sus palabras- me sentí rechazado.

-he tenido un error al decir eso, lamento mucho si herí tus sentimientos- se disculpa con ojos de perro arrepentido- pero yo, realmente quiero estar contigo

-¿debería de creerte? o ¿solo es tu estado de ebriedad quien habla por ti?- illumi se muerde los labios

-cree lo que quieras- volvió a su estado neutro- de cualquier forma es demasiado tarde. en menos de 9 horas me caso con rose.

Hisoka camino con decisión hacia él y le besó con fiereza- eres solo mio- aseguro mordiendo sus labios para seguir besándolo.

Las piernas de illumi se enredaron en la cintura del pelirrojo restregándose con pasión y fuerza- ahhh- gimió desesperado el moreno por el contacto- te necesito ya… ya…- temblaba de la necesidad física

-uff illu... - justo cuando la cosa estaba saliéndose de control aparecieron las mujeres

\- ¡PARAD EL CARRO CHICOS!- gritó rose arrancando a hisoka del cuello de su prometido- ¡ILLUMI HE TENIDO UNA IDEA GENIAL!

-mujer… mira como estoy- ronronea el moreno señalando su entrepierna con una enorme excitación

-mierda, eso es un gran problema- dice inexpresiva- bueno no me incumbe así que te aguantas

-maldición...- susurró hisoka apretando su pene por encima del jeans- uff- quería arrancarle el pelo a esa mujer pues siempre lograba fastidiarlo de alguna manera

wooow-hermano, usa el coche- dice martes apareciendo- ten las llaves

-gracias, por eso eres mi preferida- dice mirando mal a angry

-¡oye! no puedes elegir entre las 2

-lo siento, no has hecho nada para salvarme el polvo- dice mirando a illumi que trataba de ponerle cuidado a rose de lo que sea que le estaba diciendo- a no ser que te encargues de tu enamorada

-vale- dice acercándose hacia la pareja- cariño, ven dame un beso- y como un chicle, la rubia se pegó a la boca de la pelirroja que le hacía a su hermano un gesto de ok con su mano.

hisoka agarró a illumi, lo arrastró hacia la camioneta negra y abriendo la puerta de atrás, lo lanzó como un animal y empezó a la acción.

10 minutos después

Desde afuera dos mujeres esperaban a que ambos hombres acabaran su faena. Miraban como la camioneta se movía y como sus vidrios empañados cortaban la vista a curiosos -no puedo creer que no me dijeras que te ibas a casar- angry, no quería reclamarle su falta de comunicación, pero enterarse 5 días antes no le hizo mucha gracia

-bueno ya lo sabes- y lo que más le sacaba de quicio, era la tranquilidad con lo que se lo tomaba la rubia.

-¿por qué rose? ¿por esto me has dejado verdad?

-no tuve opción, mis padres así lo han querido- los ojos verdes se cruzaban con los azules, brillaban de forma extraña, la pelirroja sabía que no mentía, ¿como podía hacerlo con lo ebria que iba?

-¿me amas?- pregunta angry poniéndose enfrente de ella, debía de aprovecharse de su dosis de verdades.

-me temo que sí- dice sintiendo una caricia en su mejilla- más de lo que puedo controlar- era más de lo que esperaba, solo con eso ya podía estar segura de que rose nunca le dejo de querer.

-entonces confía en mí- susurra acercándose a ella para darle un beso

-¡AHH! ¡AHH! ¡ILLUMI QUE!… ¡BIEN LO MUEVES!- se escuchaban los gritos de placer de hisoka y el sonido de una cachetada también

-¡IDIOTA! !QUE NOS ESCUCHARAN!- rose y angry empezaron a reír divertidas

-¡OH SII! ¡AZOTAME!- otro sonido de cachetada se volvió a escuchar- ¡JODER SI! ¡ME CORRO!

-¡AHHH! ¡Y YO! - Y la camioneta empezó a moverse con más fuerza.

Angry sonreía perversamente mirando como se sacudía el vehículo- que pervertido es mi hermano…

-sí ¿no? digo no es que nadie por ahí me haya puesto unas bolas chinas vibradoras en medio de una cena importante... haciéndome correr- una sonrisa maligna se cruzó por la cara de la pelirroja

-tranquila, eres tan inexpresiva que nadie se dio cuenta de esos pequeños cambios que se hacían en tu rostro- se acerca sensualmente ella- te veías hermosa

-hmp, me vengare- dice haciendo un tierno puchero

o-o-o-o-o-o

5 a.m

Una vez se aburrieron en la disco, salieron hacia el departamento que habían pagado illumi y rose en el comienzo, una vez ahí. Siguieron bebiendo sin parar, bueno los novios.

-mírame… voy a casarme…- dijo rose con el vestido de novia puesto

-de… ¿de donde has sacado eso?-preguntó con curiosidad el moreno

-querido, de donde tu has sacado el tuyo- y era la verdad, ambos había llevado sus trajes de novios. Sin poder evitarlo se empezaron a reír- ¡SI NO FUESE LESBIANA!, ¡ME CASO CONTIGO ILLUMI!

-¡Y YO!- ambos reían como idiotas- ¡ESPERA! ¡QUE SÍ QUE NOS CASAMOS!- y seguían riendo.

Desde el sofá, los hermanos miraban divertidos las escena de ambos-nunca había visto a illumi tan… sonriente- los ojos dorados de hisoka tenían un brillo de hambre, pero también una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla

-ya, ni yo a rose- angry tambien miraba con deseo a la mujer

wooow -eso se debe a que están muy ebrios, y que ambos están en la misma situación, si illumi fuese mujer seria rose, y si rose fuese hombre sería illumi- dice martes apareciendo de la nada y bebiendo de su copa- además de que están completamente enamorados de ustedes 2.

-pues yo aun tengo mis dudas- dice hisoka sobándose su mejilla que estaba roja

-quien te manda a decir guarradas en pleno sexo

-un caballero debe tomar buenas decisiones por su espada- y vuelve a ponerse la bolsa en su mejilla.

Mientras tanto los novios, hablaban como niños que estaban haciendo una travesura-si mi madre se entera de esto…- decía illumi mientras se ponía su traje de novio

-¡NO! NO DIGAS ESA DESGRACIA, LA SEÑORITA KIKYO ME DA MIEDO- contestó rose dejando de reírse por un momento

-rose…- dice illumi ahora neutro con el traje ya puesto y con cara de circunstancias, se acerca y la mira- quieres casarte conmigo

-ohh illu, si quiero- dice también neutra

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA- de nuevo ambos empezaban a reír como idiotas

-mañana no sabrán ni quienes son- susurra angry un poco divertida

-será interesante…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La boda debía empezar a las 2 p.m, y eran las 2.30 p.m y ninguno de los 2 novios habían aparecido por la mansión.

-querido milluki, prepara la escopeta y cuando veas a illumi... dispara a matar…-gruñe con rabia kikyo.

-madre no digas eso, ellos ya vienen- dice alluka tratando de convencer a su madre, pero como siempre era ignorada

-madre, compórtate- dice kalluto mirando con elegancia a todos.

-lo se cariño, no debo perder la paciencia- contesta a las palabras de kalluto. Killua blanquea los ojos, a veces odiaba a su madre por ser tan injusta con alluka.

-¡mira alluka! por fin traen el helado- gritó el pequeño peliblanco tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana, consiguiéndolo.

A los lejos, se divisó un auto- ahí están- dice silva ya más tranquilo

-no, no debía ser así. Se supone que él debió llegar primero- dice indignada kikyo de que su boda perfecta se esté arruinando.

-querida, ya están aquí, tranquila…- trata de calmarla el abuelo zeno.

Rose y illumi llegaron completamente desarreglados. Como pudieron se acomodaron y se pararon enfrente del altar. La familia de Rose miraron con desaprobación la actitud de ambos novios.

-tuvimos que, salvar la vida de unos perritos que se nos cruzaron en el camino- dijo el moreno con obvia mentira en su rostro

-bien pues, empecemos- dice el padre, tratando de guardar la paciencia

La ceremonia transcurrió aburrida, prácticamente los novios se estaban durmiendo en el altar.

-bien, ahora voy a preguntar claramente- dice el padre viendo a lo jóvenes- ¿disculpen?

-¡ILLUMI!-gritó kikyo al ver a su hijo dormido, el grito provocó que ambos despertaran

-ohh, lo siento madre, no estaba durmiendo- miente descaradamente delante de ella

-señorita Rose de oro, acepta a uste...- empieza el padre, pero es interrumpido

-¡YO ME OPONGO!- todos se colocan de pie al ver a hisoka parado en el medio de todos

-pero aun no he dicho nada- dice el padre un poco confundido por la repentina oposición

-joven morow, ¿porque está haciendo esto?- pregunta sorprendida la madre de illumi

-hisoka, ¿que estas haciendo?- la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno se formó de manera hermosa, no podía creer que estaba sucediendo eso.

El padre, de repente se sintió ofendido -¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTA FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA LA IGLESIA!, ¡PRIMERO LOS NOVIOS LLEGAN TARDE!, ¡LUEGO SE QUEDAN DORMIDOS EN TODA LA CEREMONIA!, ¡¿Y AHORA ESTO?! ¡QUE CLASE DE PAYASADA ES ESTA!- Dice lanzando lejos el libro que estaba en la mesita- ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡SEÑORITA ROSE!, ¡ACEPTA USTED COMO ESPOSO A EL JOVEN ILLUMI!

-emmm ¿si?-contesta poniendo cara de circunstancias, illumi sonríe negando con la cabeza

-¡BIEN!, ¡JOVEN ILLUMI ZOLDYCK!, ¡¿ACEPTA USTED A ROSE COMO SU ESPOSA?!- grita sacándose un pañuelo para secarse el sudor, el padre nunca se había alterado tanto en ninguna unión.

-por supuesto que no

-¡YO ME OPONGO!- vuelve a gritar hisoka emocionado, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho illumi- ¡MALDICIÓN ILLUMI!, ¡TENÍAS QUE ACEPTAR! ¡SI NO DE NADA SIRVE MI OPOSICIÓN!

kukyo se iba a poner de pie e iba a golpear a su hijo, pero silva la detuvo y negó- él está feliz- sentenció y entonces ella se dio cuenta, su hijo miraba al joven morow de forma especial.

-¡OMG!- dice feliz pues lo único que quería con esa boda era nada más que ver a su hijo feliz, y la señorita rose le pareció tan igual a illumi que por ello decidió comprometerlos, pero nunca había imaginado que su hijo ya estaba enamorado de alguien.

-madre, padre, lo siento… pero a quien quiero de verdad como pareja es al joven morrow - dice illumi y el asentimiento de cabeza de ambos le deja claro que entendían su decisión.

Así pues, illumi corrió hacia hisoka y le dio un beso- gracias por estar aquí- sonrió feliz

-por ti, lo que sea- dice abrazándolo- ¡o se me olvidaba!

-¿el que?

-tengo órdenes explícitas de llevarme a la novia- dice caminando hacia rose y sonriéndole de forma juguetona- ¿puedo?

-por supuesto- contesta alzando los brazos para facilitarle la tarea

-¡que haces jovencita!- los padres de la rubia, saltaron en el acto.

-lo siento, me están raptando, ¡adiós!- dice despidiéndose de ellos

-¡vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Rose solo levanto el dedo central de su mano hacia sus padres y se dejó llevar. al llegar a la salida de la mansión, illumi salía de la mano con hisoka, quien llevaba en su hombro a la novia.

Los invitados no sabían que estaba sucediendo, pero aquello no ha sido malo por lo que solo se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida.

-¡SE ACABÓ!, ¡ME VOY A LOS 94!- grito muy ofendido el padre yéndose indignado.

Una hora después llegó machi con un finísimo vestido- !felicidades a los novios¡- grita emocionada saliendo de su mercedes

-llegas tardes- dijo uno de los invitados

-¡ay no!- dice indignada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos de todo eso, estaban 5 personas en un auto riéndose de los últimos acontecimientos

-no puedo creerlo- sonreía con diversión rose- ¿por que no te opusiste tu?

-pues veras- angry iba a contarle pero fue interrumpida

wooow-lo han apostado en piedra, papel o tijeras, y ha perdido hisoka- Dice martes, que era la que manejaba el auto

-ahh, vale… no importa-una hermosa sonrisa adorna el rostro de rose.

Hisoka y illumi no había parado de besarse desde que se habían montado al coche, se querían comer en ese mismo instante el uno al otro- illu… te amo...- dice entre besos

-y yo…- dijo seguro de sus sentimiento

wooow-hermanos, ¿donde vamos?- pregunta martes mirando por el espejo trasero a hisoka que a su vez mira al moreno

-¿dónde quieres que vayamos?- pregunta el pelirrojo al illumi

-ummm ¿alguien tiene ganas de ir a la costa? aun tenemos los vuelos de luna de miel

-CUÑADO… YA TE ESTOY EMPEZADO A QUERER- grita angry emocionada de saber que iban a la playa

wooow-y yo- alza la mano martes

\- ohh… yo tambien las quiero- sonríe con sinceridad, aquella iba a ser su nueva familia, quizas deberia dejar de ser tan inexpresivo

-¡HEY!- grita hisoka- que me pongo celoso

-¿y eso me incumbe?- pregunta inexpresivo illumi

-pues sí- asegura hisoka

-ah… yo no me siento directamente relacionado con eso, así que sufre en silencio- illumi y rose chocan los 5 por esa perfecta contestación.

\- *T_T3 hijos de puta

 **Fin**

Quizás algún día haga un epílogo xD

Un beso y gracias por leer :D

 _ **[Mi sorteo de la actividad**_

 _ **Quien dice sí: Novia**_

 _ **Quien dice no: Novio**_

 _ **Quien se opone a la boda: Vecino**_

 _ **Quien llega tarde: Ex novia**_

 _ **Quien llora: Nadie]**_

 _Si, se ha quedado mas errores, pido disculpas :)_

 _Ero-gomen_


End file.
